


Helping Hands 202

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: KillerWaveWeek2016 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, loopy Caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bye skinny Llllleeeeennnnyyyy,” Caitlin called with a giggle as she used Mick’s hand to wave towards the two men. “Bye, bye Barr Barr,” she added before letting lose another round of giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands 202

Mick groaned as he shuffles out of his bedroom, towards the annoying banging coming from his front door. Throwing it open, he growls at the two idiots standing him, before his attention snapped to the third, who’d been sitting down leaning against his door but is now sprawled out on the floor, half in and half out of his apartment.

Grunting, he squinted down at Caitlin, who was grinning up at him almost impishly from her spot on the ground. “The hell?” he rumbled as he moved his gaze up to stare at Barry and Len.

“Um,” Barry began before shuffling a little, putting himself behind Len before he continued talking to Heatwave. “There was a bit, a bit of an, um, accident at the labs.” As he continued, his voice began to drop down into a whisper. Almost like he was trying to soften the blow, though Mick still wasn’t sure what that was.

Grunting, Mick squatted down and helped Caitlin sit up some, so she had her back leaning against the door.

“Mickey!” Caitlin gave him a dopey smile as she brought her hand up to pat his face, though from the force it was more of a slap. “Barr Barr did good Mickey,” she broke down into giggles as she moved her head to stare up at the two men still standing, “Lenny skinny too!” She broke down into even louder giggles then before.

Mick snorted as he cut his eyes up to see his oldest friend shuffle his feet, before letting out a little huff. “Lenny skinny?” Mick knew he sounded a little dumb founded, but it wasn’t every day that his girlfriend showed up, high outta her mind, sprouting thing’s he was almost absolutely sure she’d never say in a million years sober.

“Caitlin missed a step,” Len cut in, just when Caitlin went to open her mouth again. No doubt about to sprout off something else ridiculous. “And she twisted her ankle badly,” Len pointed to the left, that was expertly wrapped. “It was bad enough to actually warrant some decent pain killers.”

“Unfortunately,” Barry jumped in. “Caitlin’s never had a good handle on them.” He waved his free hand towards his friend, who was giggling to herself as she traced random patterns through Mick’s burn scars. “As you can see,” he paused to wave his back towards Caitlin. “She’s always had a low tolerance for any sort of medication.”

Mick snorted even as he reached out to still Caitlin’s hands. “See that,” he rumbled, as he moved to stand up. He easily pulled Caitlin up and took most of her weight, so she was leaning against his side. “You got the meds, so I can give her ‘nother dose in the mornin’?” Mick asked as he adjusted his grip on the doctor’s waist.

Even as Len nodded, he reached into one of the many pockets his parka had and handed the small orange bottle over to Mick.

“You have nice hands,” Caitlin exclaimed excitedly as snatched up free hand up in both of hers.

“Sure doc’,” he murmured quietly before giving both Len and Barry a nod. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” he added even as he shuffled himself and Caitlin gently back into the apartment.

“Bye skinny Llllleeeeennnnyyyy,” Caitlin called with a giggle as she used Mick’s hand to wave towards the two men. “Bye, bye Barr Barr,” she added before letting lose another round of giggles.

Barry smiled brightly and returned with a small wave of his own, “We’ll see you later Caitlin.” He gave Mick a nod.

“Have a nice night chilling together,” Len quipped before Barry grabbed him and sped them off.

Shaking his head, Mick pulled his hand from Caitlin’s grip and shut and locked up the apartment once again. Taking a breath, he glanced down to look at his doctor who was grinning brightly up at him before blinking owlishly up at him. She lifted her left hand and crocked her finger at him, beckoning him to move closer to her.

“Mickey,” she whispered as soon his ear was close to her lips. “I have to pee,” she added as her lips wobbled just a little.

Mick bit back the groan and gave her a small smile. “No problem doll face,” he rumbled back as he began to help her down the hallway. He had a feeling the rest of their night would be certainly interesting. He wondered in her spaced out mind, if you could get her to let lose some of her tightly guarded secrets. Like what she truly thought of him and their relationship. And maybe he could get her to tell him what she wanted for her birthday next month.

 


End file.
